Distortion
by Queen Azura
Summary: Takes place between "Empire Strikes Back" and "Return of the Jedi". Luke and the others discover a terrible new weapon of the Empire.


DISTORTION

Luke Skywalker walked down the stainless white corridors of the rebellion's Headquarters Frigate. He rubbed his right cyborg hand unconsciously as he made a sharp left turn down another white passage. The events leading up to now had been overwhelming for the young man and he had just finally begun to believe all he had discovered. He was a Jedi, with enormous power in the Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead and had lied to him. Han Solo was gone, trapped in carbonite and in possession of Jabba the Hutt. Darth Vader was his father.

"My father," Luke muttered to himself as he opened the door to the quarters he shared with Wedge.

He slumped down on his bed and stared up at the bottom of Wedge's bunk. His friend was probably off having fun with the other members of the Rogue Squadron, the group of X-Wing pilots that Luke commanded. He closed his eyes and did a Jedi relaxation exercise that Ben had taught him. Soon, he passed into a deep and much needed sleep.

********

"Hey, wake up," Wedge called.

Luke blinked sleepily and opened his eyes. He saw the smiling face of Wedge Antilles looking down at him.

"What is it?" Luke yawned.

"There's a meeting. We're going to make another attack on a nearby Imperial military base. Sounds to me like a clean sweep. Get up," Wedge told him.

Luke stretched and got out of bed. He smoothed out the uniform he was wearing and followed his friend out of the room. They headed for the turbo lift.

In a few minutes they were seated in the meeting chamber. Wedge headed for the back where he could sit with the other members of the Rogue Squadron while Luke made his way up front. He found a spot between Chewbacca, the huge Wookiee, and Lando Calrissian. Both were good friends of Han Solo, Chewbacca owing him a life-debt, and Lando being an old smuggling partner. Luke looked across the huge holo table and saw Leia smiling at him. Next to her were Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio, Luke's two droids. Admiral Ackbar stood on the landing high above.

"Attention please," he said in his fishy voice.

All eyes turned to the Mon Calamari. The holo table activated and a picture of a spinning planet with two small moons appeared.

"This is the planet Geda in the Uran system. The Empire has been using the larger of the two moons as a weapons base and stormtrooper training facility," Ackbar said. "We are going to destroy the base. Doing this will put a large hole in the Empire's defenses and we will have a firmer grip on this system."

"Our spies have also reported that Darth Vader himself will be inspecting this establishment within the next few weeks. It will be a perfect time to attack," Mon Mothma added.

Luke felt a chill run through his spine at the mention of the Dark Lord of the Sith, his father.

"Their defenses are heavy, but the moon itself is not shielded. A team will be able to land on the moon, sneak into the base and shut off the defense web while we provide a distraction in the sky," Ackbar continued.

"General Calrissian has graciously volunteered to lead the ground assault. He needs a small team to accompany him," Mon Mothma said.

"I'll go," Luke volunteered.

"Count me in too," Leia agreed.

Chewbacca roared to add his services to the team.

"I'll go too," Wedge said. "I haven't been in a ground fight for ages."

Luke smiled at his friends and looked at Mon Mothma's beaming face.

"General Calrissian, Commander Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia. Best of luck. We will be near Geda in three hours. You will leave then," Mon Mothma said.

"If there is no further business," Ackbar finished. "Meeting adjourned."

********

Leia was putting her blaster in its holster when there was a knock at the door. Her team was leaving in an hour and she wore her camouflage gear and boots. She opened the door and saw Luke standing there.

"Luke!" she said in a surprised voice.

Luke was also wearing his gear, ready for action. His sleek lightsaber hung from his belt.

"I've noticed that you seem tired and worried," he told her. "Don't worry. When this mission is over, we'll get Han back."

Leia felt herself blush. "What makes you think . . . "

"Don't hide it, Leia. I know you care about him."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"We'd better go," she said at last. "Lando is waiting for us."

Luke nodded and they headed for the shuttle bay.

********

Sitting in the pilot chair of the_ Millennium Falcon_, Leia thought for an instant, that Lando was Han. Chewbacca sat next to him preparing the ship for take off. Wedge was storing gear in the back and Luke went to help him. Leia sat in the seat behind Lando and fed the co-ordinates for Geda in the nav. computer.

"I sure hope Han doesn't mind that I'm borrowing his ship," Lando muttered.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Wedge said from the doorway.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked.

"Doing some weird Jedi thing in the lounge. It looks like he's in a trance," Wedge answered.

"Whether he's ready or not, we're leaving," Lando said, lifting the ship off the ground. 

The hanger doors opened and the_ Falcon_ headed into the stars. Leia got the go ahead from Admiral Ackbar and Lando pulled back the hyperdrive levers. The stars stretched into starlines and they headed into hyperspace.

********

The trip lasted only a few minutes. When the stars once again returned to normal, Leia could watch _Home One_, the Headquarters Frigate slide easily into realspace. Behind it came the Nebulon-B Frigate used as a medical frigate and the huge Transport that held medicine, food, fuel, spare parts, and weapons. _Home One_ also held in its shuttle bay, the four squadrons of X-Wings to lead the attack from the air. Rogue Squadron was guarding the Transport and they all sat at the ready as the_ Falcon_ headed for the moonbase.

Lando guided Han's ship down easily, landing out of sight of the guards. The hike to the base would be long, but it was easier than landing the huge Corellian freighter closer without being seen. Leia, Luke, Lando, Chewie, and Wedge strapped their supplies onto their backs and opened the _Falcon_'s door.

Outside was a thick, swampy jungle. The trees were tall and vines hung down. No paths were visible through the tangle of vegetation and strange animals were heard echoing their calls.

"Great," Lando said dryly.

Wedge turned around in a complete circle, trying to find a way to the base.

"Anyone know what direction to go?" he asked.

Luke seemed to think for a moment before pointing off to the left.

"That way," he said and headed off.

Leia, Lando, Chewie, and Wedge exchanged a four way shrug and followed the Jedi Knight into the wilderness.

********

Admiral Ackbar sat in the bridge of _Home One_ and watched the _Falcon_ until it was out of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Sir, a ship has just come out of hyperspace on the far side of the moon," one of the crew said.

"Can you identify it?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"Yes sir. It appears to be a Star Destroyer. No other identification is available," the crew replied.

"Vader," Ackbar said. "He's right on schedule."

********

They had been hiking for several hours before Luke stopped abruptly. Chewbacca gave a howl and the others turned to see the Jedi staring blankly into the sky. 

"Luke?" Wedge asked.

"He's here," Luke whispered. "I can feel him. He can feel me."

"What is he talking about?" Lando wondered.

"Vader," Luke replied.

"Well, he can't get you until we reach the base, so there's no use stopping here," Leia said.

They kept going and Luke moved into the lead. He led them through a deep swampy area and up a steep path until they left the tree line and found themselves standing at the top of a hill. At the bottom of the hill was the Imperial base. Rows of stormtroopers could be seen, like little white ants, marching in the courtyard. 

"We'll cut through the fence there," Lando said, pointing to an area covered by thick underbrush. "When we get inside, Luke and Wedge head for the main power controls in that building there. Leia and Chewie will come with me to set up detonators in the weapons bay. We'll meet right here in four hours. Agreed?"

The others nodded silently.

"Now we wait for Ackbar's signal to move out," Lando finished.

********

They slept lightly and ate a little as they waited. Luke spent his time in Jedi meditation, calling the Force to hide them from Vader and to renew his own energy. Chewbacca polished and tuned his bowcaster. Wedge and Leia charged their blasters and Lando watched the activity in the base through his macro binoculars. Finally, a small explosion sounded a few feet away from the base. 

"There's the signal," Lando called. "Move out."

Luke was on his feet and heading down the hill almost before Lando could finish his sentence.

They crept into the bush and Lando pulled out a small pair of wire cutters. Patiently, he snipped at the wires one by one until the hole was large enough for Chewie to fit through. The team snuck into the base.

"Good luck," Luke whispered.

"Same to you," Leia answered quietly.

Luke and Wedge headed one way while Lando, Leia, and Chewbacca headed the other.

********

"Approaching TIE fighters," someone announced.

Ackbar swiveled around in his chair, maneuvering _Home One_ into a defensive position. 

"Send out the X-Wings," Ackbar ordered.

The crewman saluted and the four squadrons of X-Wings left the safety of the hanger. 

"Shields up," Ackbar said.

The medical frigate and the Rogue Squadron were already taking position around the Transport. The remaining four X-Wings were engaging the TIEs in battle.

"All Wings report in," Ackbar commanded.

"Red Leader, all clear."

"Gold Leader, all clear."

"Blue Leader, all clear."

"Gray Leader, all clear."

Ackbar nodded to himself as the battle continued. The base on the moon would have only a skeleton crew if they thought the threat was in space. It should be a simple mission for the ground team.

********

Luke and Wedge crouched in the shadows as rows of stormtroopers jogged past with military precision. Admiral Ackbar had managed to take away some of the defenses, but not very many. They had anticipated less troops at the base. 

When the white soldiers past, the two rebels headed for the tall gray building that housed the main reactor to the defenses for the base. Unfortunately, it also housed the officers and the guests. It wasn't long before they ran into trouble.

"Stop!" a stormtrooper yelled.

Luke ignited his lightsaber with a smooth sounding _snap-hiss_ and reflected blaster bolts with the blade. Wedge fired at the guards, killing all but one who hit the intruder alarm.

"Great," Wedge muttered, shooting the last trooper in the back.

"Come on, we haven't much time," Luke shouted.

They ran down the hall.

********

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and right hand man to the Emperor, walked calmly down the hall. A few steps behind him was Kita Jaruc, the Empire's leading scientist in the study of the Force. She carried in her hands a small black box and a remote control. Around them, stormtroopers raced to their posts, pausing briefly behind the Dark Lord until he allowed them to pass. Suddenly, he turned to face the frightened scientist.

"You are sure this device will work?" Vader demanded.

Kita Jaruc brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, my Lord Vader," she said.

"And I will not be harmed by it?"

"No, my Lord Vader, not as long as you wear this," she held out a small round micro chip. "Attach it to your shoulder piece, my Lord."

Vader snatched the chip and put it on his armour.

"Remember you will be unable to use the Force while the Distorter is in operation, my Lord Vader," Kita reminded him.

"As long as the Emperor gets his prize," Vader answered.

He turned again and headed down the hall.

********

Luke heard Vader calling him. He ignored the pull and concentrated on reaching the reactor. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw the sweep of Vader's black cloak. He stopped. Wedge turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Wedge asked.

"You go ahead and shut off the reactor," Luke said. "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Vader?"

Luke nodded, glad that his friend understood. Wedge reluctantly agreed.

"Remember this place is gonna blow in under two hours," Wedge called back as Luke disappeared down a hallway.

********

Luke ran, the black cloak always a few steps ahead of him. Finally, he rounded a corner and stopped. Vader wasn't there, but a tiny black box was sitting in the middle of the hall. Thinking he took a wrong turn, Luke headed back when suddenly it felt like he was hit in the head.

Staggering, Luke crumpled into a ball on the floor. The pain seared through his head felt like a digworm burrowing through his brain. He forced his eyes open only to find that the world was wavy and spinning before him. He tried to call upon the Force, but just thinking the word made him hurt more. He managed to crawl on his hands and knees for a while and he found that the further away from the box he was, the less pain he felt. After a few crawls, he rounded a corner and was almost able to breath properly again when the box followed him. The pain came back, worse than before. Luke managed to stumble back to where he and Wedge had parted company before he collapsed. His vision blurred more, then went dark. He lay on his stomach, gasping for air as the digworms continued to bore through his skull. Finally, his mind gave out and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

********

Leia, Lando, and Chewie made it to the weapons bay without any trouble. They crept inside the dark hanger and Lando passed out detonators. Leia headed to the right and set her explosive next to a large box marked 'FLAMMABLE'. She set the charge for thirty minutes and turned to find a stormtrooper pointing a blaster rifle at her forehead. 

"Turn it off," the trooper ordered.

With a sigh, Leia did as she was told, then stood and put her hands in the air. 

The trooper lead her outside where she saw Lando and Chewie had also been captured. Five stormtroopers all pointed their rifles at the enraged Wookiee, one had Lando and the other pushed Leia next to him.

"This day is getting better and better," Lando whispered.

"I hope Wedge and Luke are having better luck than us," Leia replied.

********

Wedge managed to shut off the power grid and leave the reactor chamber without incident. It wasn't until he was heading for the fence when he was caught by three stormtroopers. He surrendered, but the base's weapons were still down and completely disabled.

Wedge was lead to a holding cell and shoved inside. He landed against something furry.

"Wedge?" a voice called.

He peered through the pale light and saw Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca, but no Luke.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked.

"We got separated," Wedge replied. "I guess he escaped."

"How did the mission go?" Lando asked.

"Mission accomplished," Wedge said proudly. "And they still don't know it."

Lando smiled and let out a whoop. Chewie roared and a stormtrooper opened the door. They all winced at the sudden light.

"Move out," the stormtrooper said. "Lord Vader wants to inspect his prisoners."

********

They stood bound together in chains, waiting for Darth Vader to come. A nervous looking human woman was standing close to Leia, fingering a small black box. Suddenly, the stormtroopers snapped to attention and Darth Vader rounded the corner.

"Princess Leia," he said in his filtered voice. "What a pleasant surprise."

The look Leia gave in return was one of pure hatred.

"Baron Calrissian, and Solo's Wookiee. All mine at last," Vader continued.

He stood before Wedge and said nothing. Vader spun around and looked at the human girl for a second.

"Search the building for more rebels. I want them brought here, dead or alive," Vader ordered.

The stormtroopers almost fell over each other trying to obey.

"If you have failed me . . . ," Vader said to the human scientist.

She seemed to shrink back from him, clutching the box. Minutes past and Vader began to pace impatiently. Finally, a stormtrooper returned.

"We found another rebel," he reported. "He's on his way."

Vader nodded and the stormtrooper snapped to attention. In a few seconds, two more appeared dragging a body between them. Leia gasped. It was Luke. They dropped the body on the floor and Vader gave him a long look. 

"You have done well Dr. Jaruc," Vader said to the female. "You will be rewarded."

Darth Vader motioned for the two stormtroopers to pick up Luke's body and follow him. Dr. Jaruc stayed behind.

"Return the prisoners to their cells, except that one," she said, pointing to Leia. "Bring her to my lab."

The stormtroopers saluted. One took Leia's arm and pulled her after the scientist. The others ushered Lando, Wedge, and Chewbacca back into the small, dark cell.

********

Leia sat chained in a chair. Dr. Jaruc moved around the lab, as if doing an experiment. She kept checking the chronometer on the wall. The stormtrooper that had escorted them here had long since gone and the scientist hadn't said a single word to Leia since. Finally, the doctor checked the chronometer one last time, waited a few seconds, then walked over to Leia.

"Are you Princess Leia of Alderaan?" she asked.

Leia nodded.

"My name is Kita Jaruc. I lived on Alderaan my whole life until the Empire abducted me and brought me here. How are Bail Organa and the others?" 

"Dead," Leia answered emotionlessly. "The Empire blew up Alderaan with the Death Star. There were no known survivors."

Kita stared at her prisoner in shock and then sat down.

"No . . . " she whispered.

"You don't seem like the Imperial type," Leia remarked. "Why are you working for them?"

"They told me they'd hurt my family if I didn't. They did anyway." Kita moved closer to Leia and unfastened her chains. 

Leia rubbed her wrists and looked sharply up at the security camera.

"Won't they see?" she questioned.

"No. I have a timer in the camera. It turns off at the same time every night. At first, Lord Vader objected, but I insisted that I need my privacy to conduct experiments and he agreed," Kita explained.

"That doesn't sound like Vader," Leia remarked.

"He killed three of my assistants first."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kita stood and got some drinks from the food replicators.

"Do you know what happened to Luke?" Leia asked finally.

"Luke? Oh, the rebel spy. He's fine. I just tested out my Force Distorter on him. He should wake up with a headache."

"Should?" 

"Well, it's never been tested before. I can't guarantee that there won't be permanent damage. The Distorter warps the waves the Force makes and rips them away from the Force sensitive. It puts the person outside the Force. Are you Force sensitive, Princess?" Kita said.

"I don't know," Leia answered.

Kita fished around in the pocket of her lab coat until she found a small round disc. She put it firmly in Leia's hand.

"Put this on your body where no one will find it. It works better if it's on your head, but if Lord Vader sees it, he'll know where you got it from. Put it on your stomach or on your chest," Kita instructed.

"What does it do?"

"It protects you from the Distorter." There was a knock at the door. "You have to go now. Don't worry, Princess. I'll make sure you survive this. In memory of our people, if nothing else."

Kita put the chains back on Leia's wrists and let the stormtroopers in. They took her roughly by the arms and dragged her back to the cell where her friends waited.

********

Luke woke up with a massive headache. The room still spun around him and his vision hadn't cleared. His body was too heavy to move and he found it took him all his strength just to breath. 

He was lying on his back on a soft bed. Tubes and wires were attached all over him with dozens of monitors and droids recording his condition.

"Doctor, he's awake," a foggy voice said.

The face of a human female appeared in his vision. Through his blurry eyes, he could make out red hair and green eyes.

"Can you hear me?" the red haired girl asked.

Luke tried to nod his head, but found he couldn't move. Instead, he blinked twice.

"Blink twice for yes. Can you hear me?" the girl repeated.

Luke blinked twice and fell unconscious again.

********

"He's experiencing complete muscle failure again," Kita's assistant Nichol informed her.

Kita adjusted the various knobs and buttons around her patient's bed.

"Prepare him for the bacta tank," Kita ordered.

Luke was lifted off the bed and strapped into a kind of half seat. A breathing apparatus was attached to his nose and mouth and he was lowered into the thick bacta. He had only been immersed for a few hours when Darth Vader walked in.

"My Lord Vader," Kita said. 

Nichol bowed in surprise

"How is the Emperor's prize?" Vader demanded.

"He is suffering from minor neurological damage, my Lord. We are attempting to correct it. I expect him to regain muscle control, with several side effects," Kita explained.

"No side effects. He must be strong."

"Might I suggest a transplant?" Nichol said. "We could remove the damaged parts of his brain and replace them with micro chips. He would be independent, but still controllable. It would, however, erase most of his memories."

"Do it," Vader agreed. "Do not fail me."

"What about the other prisoners?" Kita asked.

"They are to be terminated."

The calmness of Vader's voice frightened her the most. He swept his black cloak around him and headed out the door. Kita watched him leave with a growing fear rising inside her. She was loyal to the Princess of Alderaan, her home world. She could not let Leia's friend be altered. Suppressing her anger, she continued with her work.

********

Hours after they ground team was due to check in, Admiral Ackbar halted the attack on the base. They had succeeded in destroying several hangers and many TIE fighters, but not without casualties. He ordered the remaining fighters to return to _Home One_ and they retreated to orbit Geda at the furthest distance from the moonbase. He was careful to remain in communications range. Here, they would wait for any word of their friends.

********

Leia, Lando, Wedge, and Chewbacca sat silently in the dimness of the small cell they shared. Days had past since the attack had failed and nothing had happened to the base. Leia suspected that Admiral Ackbar had stopped the attack when they had failed to report in, fearing for their lives. She fingered the small micro chip Kita had given her, taking comfort in its closeness on her shoulder. She was surprised when the young scientist walked in.

"You have to escape," she whispered when the stormtrooper had closed the door. "You're all scheduled for termination."

Chewbacca roared in outrage and punched the steel walls.

"Take it easy," Lando said.

"In a few hours, I'll have you all taken to my lab for final testing of the Distorter. When the troopers leave, the Wookiee can knock them out and we can run to the shuttle bay. Understand?" Kita said.

"What about Luke?" Wedge asked.

"There's no time. He's Vader's prize. There is no possible way for him to escape with us. We have to leave him."

"We have to try," Leia insisted.

"Princess, it's your life or his," Kita's eyes were hard.

Leia nodded her agreement and the scientists left. About three hours later, the four prisoners were taken down the stainless halls to the Imperial labs.

********

"Ready," Kita said. "Now!"

Chewbacca leapt from the doorway and hammered both stormtroopers on the head with his fists. He took one of the blaster rifles and tossed the other to Lando. Leia and Kita each took a smaller hand blaster. The scientists lead the way.

"Come on, the hanger is this way. We can take a _Lambda _shuttle," Kita called.

They took off at full speed down the hall, reaching the air lock doors in a few minutes. Inside were a dozen armed stormtroopers, three of which Chewbacca took out at first sight. Leia and Kita dove for cover behind some barrels and fired. The troopers didn't have a chance. Before the alarm could be sounded, the five escapees were in the shuttle and heading into open space.

"Man, Han is gonna kill me when he figures out we left the _Falcon_ sitting in the middle of the wilderness," Lando moaned.

"I'm sure he'll be happy we're alive," Leia reassured him.

Chewbacca shook his head.

Wedge flew the shuttle with expert precision and they found the Rebel fleet with no problems. After dodging laser fire and several incomplete tries to communicate, a channel was opened.

"Imperial shuttle, back off or be fired upon," a voice said.

"_Home One_, this is Wedge Antilles reporting back from the mission on Geda's moon," Wedge replied.

"Wedge! It's Dirk! Welcome home, buddy," the voice said cheerfully.

The bay doors were opened and the shuttle flew to safety.

********

Luke woke again in a dark room. A few droids shuffled around, making necessary rounds and adjustments to the experiments that were taking place in the lab. Luke's head felt more clear and his vision had returned to normal, but there was a sense of emptiness all around him. It was almost as if he was no longer a part of the natural order of things. He dismissed the feeling and pulled the wires from his body. He sat up and looked around.

He knew he was a prisoner in the Imperial base, but what he couldn't figure out was how he had been captured. He remembered following Vader, and finding the black box, but that was all. Shaking his still dizzy head, he got off the bed and left the room.

The halls were poorly lit and a handful of stormtroopers guarded them. Luke had no problems sneaking out of the building and heading for the hole in the fence. From there, he knew it was a long hike to the _Falcon_ where the others were waiting. As he pulled himself onto the other side, he became disoriented and nauseous. He found he couldn't stand and his arms wouldn't obey him. He lay on the ground, outside the fence and stared up at the stars he knew couldn't protect him.

********

"We have to go back," Leia argued.

She paced back and forth across the meeting room onboard _Home One_. Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Wedge, Lando, Chewbacca, and Kita Jaruc were all seated around the table.

"That's impossible," Kita repeated for the thousandth time. "We should destroy the base while the defenses are still down."  
"But Luke . . " Leia pleaded.

"You would sacrifice hundreds of lives to protect one?" Kita demanded.

"You don't know Luke," Mon Mothma said. "He is a very unique person and a great asset to our cause. Still, if we have no other choice, I agree with Dr. Jaruc."

"Judging by the basis of Dr. Jaruc's last tests, the Distorter used on Luke has rendered him helpless and has taken his Force abilities from him. We would be doing him a favour by making his end swift," Admiral Ackbar agreed.

Leia stared at the leaders of the Rebellion as if they had gone out of their minds. 

"This is Luke Skywalker we're talking about," Leia reminded them. "The hero of the Rebellion who blew up the Death Star and saved all our skins?"

"But he is also Vader's son," Lando said. "Who's to say whether or not he'll turn on us?"

Chewbacca nodded.

"The decision is made," Mon Mothma decided. "We finish the attack on the moonbase in exactly six hours."

The meeting ended. Leia stalked off to her quarters in a state of anger and confusion. 

"Princess! Wait!" 

Leia turned and saw Wedge running after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What's on your mind, Wedge?" Leia asked.

"Nothing much," Wedge replied. "I just thought it was really strange how everyone took Kita's side when she hasn't even met Luke."

"Yeah. Something's not quite right," Leia agreed.

They continued their walk in silence until they reached the turbo lift doors. Wedge smiled impishly at Leia.

"Do you want to take a flight?" he asked.

"A flight? Where?" 

"Oh, I don't know," Wedge answered. "I hear the moon of Geda is nice this time of year. The perfect place for a picnic. We could leave now and be back in about six hours."

Leia smiled back at her friend.

"What a splendid idea," she agreed.

They entered the lift and headed for the shuttle bay.

********

Luke couldn't move his legs. He knew the base would blow any minute and he dragged himself through the forest using his arms. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring the Force to him. He could vaguely remember the location of the ship that had brought him here, but his memories seemed so distant and foggy. Names eluded him, faces flashed before his eyes only to vanish before he could place them. He knew who he was, what he had been, and what he was going to become. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Last of the Jedi that were now all but extinct. He wondered who killed them, only to have the answer spring into his mind.

"Darth Vader," Luke said from behind clenched teeth.

The face of this evil character evaded his memory. He remembered black, cold shadows and penetrating thoughts. He remembered the Force. 

"Ben," he called into the night. "Give me strength."

An old man appeared before him, surrounded in a shimmering blue light. Luke blinked a few times to convince himself it wasn't a dream.

"Luke," the apparition said. "The Force is not all of what makes a Jedi strong. It is his own strength that keeps him going."

"Ben, what's wrong with me?" Luke asked.

"The black box you found is the Empire's newest weapon. They call it the Force Distorter. Already, it has ripped the Force from you making you weak and confused," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke felt a bit of life flow into his muscles. He moved his legs and pulled himself into a sitting position. The ghostly figure watched.

"Who are you?" Luke asked after a few minutes.

"The Distorter has done a great deal of damage," the form said, half to himself. "I can see this will be a large challenge for you, young Skywalker."

As Luke watched, the ghost of his teacher melted back into the shadows of the forest. Luke began to move forward again when a pain lashed through his head. He resisted the urge to yell out loud and gritted his teeth. The pain passed shortly and Luke was able to continue on his way, this time on foot.

********

The small shuttle sped away from _Home One_. Its passengers carefully avoided detection from the larger ships and headed on a route straight to Geda's moon.

"Attention shuttle _Twister_. You are not cleared for departure to the Imperial moonbase. Please return immediatly," a voice said.

"Dirk, it's Wedge," Wedge said. "Let us go. Luke's in trouble, we know he is."

"Sorry Wedge," Dirk answered. "My orders come from Admiral Ackbar. I can't let you go."

The communications was terminated and a tractor beam attached itself to the hull of Wedge's shuttle. Leia sighed as she felt them be pulled in.

"Poor Luke," she moaned.

"We're not captured yet," Wedge reassured her.

He turned the ship around and tore free of the hold _Home One_ had on them. Using several complicated maneuvers, he managed to move out of tractor range.

"Shuttle _Twister_," Dirk called. "Return to port or be fired upon."

"Dirk, you wouldn't seriously fire at us," Wedge laughed.

In reply blaster fire from the ship flew past them, narrowly missing them.

"I think they mean business," Leia said.

__

Home One's turbolasers fired repeatedly, doing massive amounts of damage to the small shuttle.

"Shields down," Leia reported.

"One more hit and we're toast," Wedge agreed.

Wedge pooled all their power into the engines and managed to reach the moon. Another hit pounded their shuttle. 

"We're going to crash!" Wedge cried.

They flew closer and closer to the planet's surface. Just before they hit, Leia saw the moonbase out of the corner of her eye. Then, trees blocked her vision and she blacked out.

********

Admiral Ackbar held another meeting onboard _Home One_. All personal were either in the room, or listening on the open com frequency.

"I have unsettling news to report," Admiral Ackbar began. "It seems that Princess Leia Organa and Wedge Antilles were conspiring against the Rebellion. They left the fleet just under three hours ago in full flight, towards the Imperial moonbase. We intercepted several messages from this ship to the base and, along with this recent display of disloyalty, have declared Leia Organa and Wedge Antilles traitors to our cause. They have already been dealt with and crashed into the moon of Geda. We have no choice but to discredit all their acts in favour of the Rebellion and to close their files. That is all."

From the corner of the room, Kita Jaruc smiled to herself.

********

Luke saw the ball of fire crash into the trees. Without quite knowing why, he headed off toward it. He knew he had to reach the doomed ship before the muscles in his legs gave out again and was happy to know that the ship had landed nearby. What he saw shocked him.

The ship's hull was covered with burn marks and several parts of the hull were breached. Smoke streamed upward from several part and Luke knew that the ship was going to explode. He heard a small moan from inside the craft. He ran to the entrance hatch and popped it open. A cloud of smoke rose up to greet him. 

He jumped into the ship and saw two forms lying sprawled across the controls. He picked up the female first and carried her to safety. Then, he returned and did the same for the male. By the time he returned with the male, his head was spinning and his muscles felt weak. He lay the two casualties close together before falling unconscious himself. His legs and arms twitched as if they had minds of their own.

********

Lando and Chewbacca sat in the lounge. Lando sipped a flask of elba beer while Chewie stared through the transparisteel windows at Geda. The door hissed open and two figures walked in.

"Master Lando," Threepio said. "I would like it very much if you could explain Mistress Leia's actions."

"I would like it too, Threepio," Lando answered. "After all those years of loyal service, why turn?"

Chewbacca roared in agreement. Artoo beeped something.

"But Master Lando . . . " Threepio tried to say.

"Listen," Lando said. "She was my friend too, but it's up to her to choose her own destiny. Let her go, Threepio."

The two droids left the lounge and headed down the halls. Artoo beeped something to his counterpart.

"I agree Artoo," Threepio said. "Something is very wrong here. Chewbacca and Master Lando aren't at all acting like themselves. Oh, I wish Master Luke were here."

Artoo bleeped his agreement and they continued down the hall.

********

Wedge and Leia woke around the same time. The first thing Leia saw was the destroyed ship. She could recall the fight they had barely escaped. 

"Wedge?" she called.

"Right here, Princess," he moaned. "Some picnic, huh?"

Leia stood and stretched her soar muscles. Suddenly, realization hit her.

"How did we get so far away from the ship?" she wondered.

Wedge had also risen to his feet and he gasped.

"I found the answer," he replied.

Leia went over to her friend and saw a body lying on the ground. It took a moment for her brain to register who it was.

"Luke!" she cried.

The young Jedi groaned and blinked his eyes. He rubbed his head and tried to sit up. Wedge helped him. He blinked a few more times and looked up at Leia and Wedge.

"Good. You're safe," he said in a slurred voice, rising unsteadily to his feet. "I thought the ship was going to blow with you in it. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Wedge caught him as he toppled over. Gently, Wedge lowered him back to the ground, propping him up in a sitting position.

"We came to get you," Leia answered.

"Me? But, I've never seen you before in my life," Luke said.

Wedge and Leia exchanged a confused glance.

"Do you know your name?" Wedge asked.

"Sure. Luke Skywalker. Who are you?"

"Wedge Antilles and this is Princess Leia Organa."

Luke's eyes grew wide and he smiled sheepishly at Leia.

"I would stand, your Highness, but my legs don't appear to be working right now."

The voice Luke used made him sound drunk. Leia was getting worried. The Jedi showed no signs of injury, except for a few scrapes. She couldn't see any reason why he should be acting like this.

"Well, Luke. I was wondering if you would help us get off this planet and head home. Do you have a ship?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. But I've misplaced it. It's around here some . . . " Luke's head slumped forward and he drifted into unconsciousness again.

********

Kita Jaruc was quite comfortable in the quarters Mon Mothma had provided. They were all under her spell. She had gotten rid of the only two people she had been unable to reach. Princess Leia and Wedge Antilles. With the Force, she should have been able to manipulate their thoughts as easily as the others, but something was holding her back. 

"No matter," she thought out loud. "They're gone now."

The fake transmissions she had sent to Lord Vader from Leia's desk had worked and they had both fled, like Vader had planned. Now, like Skywalker, they were dead. 

It had not been her initial plan to kill Skywalker. The Emperor had wanted him as his pupil, but Kita knew that he wouldn't turn. Nichol had played his part perfectly, suggesting the chip when Skywalker was in the bacta tank and in perfect hearing range. Too bad she had been forced to kill him. 

She had the Rebels in the palm of her hand and nothing could go wrong. The Empire would survive, crushing this pathetic attempt at a revolt like a fly.

********

Wedge breathed heavily with exhaustion as they hiked. Leia was in the lead, carrying the food and supplies they had salvaged from the wreck. Wedge carried Luke slung over his shoulders. He had not yet regained consciousness and the sun that provided life to the moon was starting to set over the horizon. Finally, Wedge put the Jedi down.

"Let's stop, just for a second," he gasped.

Leia agreed and set down the heavy packs. She, too, was breathing hard. The humid air felt thick in her lungs and for an instant, she almost envied the air filters the stormtroopers were forced to wear.

"This is a good place to stay the night," Leia decided. 

She checked the chronometer in her pocket. It counted down the hours before the moonbase was attacked. Only three hours left. She was sure they were far enough away from the base to avoid detection from either side and hoped that the _Falcon_ wouldn't be in the crossfire.

She looked over and saw Luke resting against a tree and Wedge hungrily devouring a ration bar. When he saw her watching, he tossed one to her.

"Some picnic, huh?" he asked.

Leia smiled and bit into the bar. It tasted wonderful in her mouth. From the tree, Luke yawned and opened his eyes as if awakening from a deep sleep.

"Leia," he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you, remember?" she replied.

Luke smiled at her as if she were a simple child.

"How could I remember if you just found me now," Luke said.

"Luke, you found us," Wedge explained. "Our ship crashed and you pulled us to safety. When we questioned you, you didn't remember us. It was only a few hours ago."

Luke seemed lost in thought. He stared up at the setting sun and then, began explaining everything he remembered to his friends. They listened and Leia seemed full of worry when he mentioned he could no longer use the Force.

"It's the Distorter," she said.

"But it was used on him days ago," Wedge protested.

"Yes, but Kita said that they hadn't fully tested the side effects yet. We have to get Luke to a medical lab."

"Then why did we stop?" Luke asked. "If I can recall, the _Falcon_ is just on the other side of this hill."

"Are you sure?" Wedge asked.

Luke shook his head. "Not with the state my mind is in."

Leia stood and began gathering the gear. 

"Stay here," she ordered. "I'll check it out."

********

In the jungle, Leia found it easy to loose her direction. She kept herself firmly on the right bearing and followed it by heading to one tree at a time. After only a few minutes, she pushed some vines aside and saw the dim, metallic hull of Han Solo's _Millennium Falcon_. Smiling, she turned to head back to her companions, marking the path to the ship with strips of cloth from her poncho.

Wedge and Luke were waiting for her as she pushed her way back into the clearing.

"Luke was right," she said breathlessly. "The ship's right down there. I marked the path."

Luke found himself able to stand, but had lost his ability to speak. Leia guessed that soon the effects of the Distorter would stop picking and choosing which muscles to shut down and turn them all off. Luke's time was short. 

With each of them carrying some gear, they followed Leia's path to the _Falcon_.

********

The Rebel fleet moved into orbit around Geda's moon. The wreaks of the ships they had destroyed drifted gently in space, caught by the moon's gravity. It was time.

"Arm the ion cannons," Admiral Ackbar ordered.

There was a frantic scramble as they rushed to follow his command.

"Fire when ready."

Three small spots of light sped from the ship to the moonbase. From their low orbit, Ackbar could see the explosions as the base was destroyed. A cheer went up from the bridge of _Home One_.

"We're not out of the fire yet," Ackbar said, putting the celebrations on hold.

From the far side of the moon came the Star Destroyer that had brought Darth Vader to the moonbase. Admiral Ackbar took a deep breath and prepared to bellow out more orders. From nearby, Kita focused her energy on the Mon Calamarian.

"Hold your fire," Ackbar ordered. "Hail them."  
The crew obeyed and Darth Vader's image appeared on the screen.

"My congratulation to you, Dr. Jaruc," the Dark Lord said. "You executed the plan with perfect accuracy."

"Thank you, my Lord Vader," Kita said.

The crew of _Home One_ stared at Admiral Ackbar, expecting him to do something. He just stood there, like a droid waiting for orders.

"Now that the Rebel fleet belongs to the Empire, all the Emperor will want is his new apprentice. Do you have Skywalker?" Vader demanded.

"No, my Lord Vader. He was on the moonbase when the attack came," she replied.

"And you allowed this to happen?" Vader's voice was frighteningly calm. "We will discuss this further when we reach Coruscant."

********

The _Falcon_ attached itself to the hull of the giant Mon Calamari ship. Han Solo had done this trick many times to escape detection and it served its purpose well again. They had lined up their air lock to the one on _Home One_ and Leia was trying to hack the entry codes. Wedge was monitoring their position, searching for Imperial TIE fighters or Rebel X-Wings. It seemed unreal that they were between two powers, unable to join one, unwilling to join the other. 

Luke lay sleeping in the bunks in the back. Leia had given him some medication to help control his muscle spasms and unpredictable memory loss, but the supplies in the _Falcon_ were meager. He had tried several simple Jedi tricks, but it appeared as if the Force was gone from him for good. 

"Got it!" Leia announced triumphantly.

She pressed a few more keys and the two air locks slid open, revealing the stainless white corridors of _Home One_. Wedge smiled and squeezed Leia's hand.

"Let's go," he whispered.

The woke up Luke who, luckily remembered everything. Carefully, the trio crept into the ship and sealed the air lock behind them.

"I wish I had my lightsaber," Luke said.

Leia passed him a blaster. "This will have to do," she answered.

********

See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo were making their way to the shuttle bay when Artoo began to whistle wildly. Threepio stopped dead in his tracks and listened to his counterpart.

"Master Luke? Here? Don't be silly," Threepio said.

Artoo beeped and rocked back and forth.

"He's gone, you sentimental scrap heap. He was killed on the moonbase explosion, remember?" Threepio reminded him.

Artoo insisted and began to go in a different direction, toward the air lock. Still skeptical, Threepio hurried after him. 

********

Although he could no longer feel the Force around him, Luke knew that Artoo was coming before the little droid rounded the corner. Leia and Wedge had their blasters aimed, but Luke told them to hold their fire. Artoo wheeled right up to Luke and whistled a hello. Threepio bustled around the corner after him.

"Oh! Master Luke!" Threepio cried, "Mistress Leia! What a surprise! Things have become very strange around here. Master Lando and Chewbacca think Mistress Leia has gone to the Empire and Admiral Ackbar allowed the Imperial Star Destroyer to get within range and then he hailed them! You should have heard the message Darth Vader sent to Dr. Jaruc. I thought I . . . "

"Threepio," Leia interrupted. "You said that Kita was talking to Vader?"

"Yes, although I fail to see . . ."

Leia turned to Luke. "She was the one who invented the Distorter. She's the one behind all this. You have to beat her."

"How? Shoot her? That's not a Jedi's way," Luke argued.

"She took the Force away from you and she's manipulating all the people on this ship! The Rebellion is lost unless we do something."

Leia reached into her blouse and pulled out a small round micro chip. She handed it to Luke.

"She gave this to me to prevent the Distorter from harming me," Leia explained. "Put it on your head."

"Are you sure we can trust something she gave us?" Luke asked.

As he spoke, his legs gave way and he fell. Wedge caught him before he hit the ground and smiled.

"At this point in time, it seems to be our only choice," Wedge said.

Luke sighed and allowed Leia to put the chip on his temple. Almost immediatly, he felt better. He could stand and his mind seemed to be sorting itself out. More importantly, he was beginning to feel the Force around him.

"It's working," Luke said with a smile.

"Where is Kita Jaruc?" Leia asked. "I think it's time to end this."

********

Kita sat in the chair normally reserved for Admiral Ackbar and watched the approaching Star Destroyer. She hummed to herself as she cradled the black box in her hands and spun the chair around to watch her drones. The foolish Rebels had welcomed her with open arms and had paid for it. Now, she controlled all their minds and the only person who could have possibly saved them was lying dead on the forest moon. She laughed to herself and put the box on the ground.

"Release them," someone shouted.

Kita twirled the chair around and saw two droids, the Princess, a rebel, and Skywalker. She gasped, not believing her eyes as Luke walked calmly towards her.

"But how?" she stammered. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. As long as I have this, you're powerless."

She put the Distorter on the ground and activated it. Luke winced, but did not slow his advance. Leia, however, put one hand to her forehead and leaned heavily against the wall.

With a flick of his hand, Luke used the Force to move the Distorter to where Wedge stood. The X-wing pilot then raised his foot and smashed the box to pieces. 

"Game's over," Luke said. "We finish this the Jedi way."

He drew his lightsaber, which had been given to him by Artoo, and took a fighters stance. Kita also drew a lightsaber and raised her arms high for the attack.

The two dueled for what felt like hours, Kita always leading the attack. Luke defended himself like a true Jedi, but took several thrusts to try and end the battle before blood was shed. He found that the more he called on the Force to defend himself, the better he felt. Finally, Luke pinned Kita against the wall and knocked the saber from her hands. She was forced to surrender.

"Now," Luke said calmly. "Release them."

Luke felt the disturbance in the Force as the control Kita exerted vanished and the Rebels found themselves once more in control. Kita was immediatly seized and locked in the brig.

"Good to see you, Luke," Ackbar said. 

"You, too," the Jedi replied. "But I think our problems are not quite over."

The Star Destroyer loomed in front of them. Admiral Ackbar took control of the situation and ordered an immediate retreat away from the Uran system. The moon base had been destroyed and Kita Jaruc was caught. With the mission completed, the Rebels avoided destruction by fleeing.

********

Luke rested in the room he shared with Wedge. The flight home was a long one and Luke found he still felt the effects of the Distorter. He had removed the chip that had protected him and had been check out in the medlab. The only recommendation anyone could give him was rest. 

The door slid open and Wedge came in.

"Thank you," Luke said.

"What was that?" Wedge asked.

"I said thank you for coming back to save me," Luke repeated with a smile.

"Well, thank you for saving my life before the ship exploded," Wedge replied. "And I'm sure Lando thanks you for bringing the Falcon back too."

Luke laughed. "I'm sure he does."

Wedge smiled and headed back for the door.

"So, what are you doing now?" the pilot asked as he left.

"I'm going to get Han," Luke answered. "I told myself I'd never return to Tatooine, but something's are just too important to ignore."

Wedge nodded. "I'm sure Chewbacca will be happy to hear you say that."

Luke stared up at the ceiling as Wedge left.

_Hang on, buddy_, he thought to Han, _we're coming._

END


End file.
